It is common to provide an extended leash tethered to a fixed point to restraint a pet such as a dog within a particular area while preventing the animal from escaping. Such leashes also help prevent pets from entering areas where they might be in danger of harm or where the animal's presence is unwanted. However, such tethered leashes essentially restrict the animal to a particular radius of movement and are not particularly amenable to irregularly or linearly extended areas.
It is also known to provide a cable along which a tethered leash may travel, permitting pets to be restrained within areas which are not particularly circular in shape. It is desirable that the cables to which the leash may travel be supported above the ground, so that extended cable runs may require intermediate supports. Movement of the leash attachment to the cable across such intermediate supports without abruptly halting the pet's progress is desirable.